Forever will you not Speak?
by KiNkEh KiTtEh
Summary: Part2 finally up! YAY *ahem* uh -- nuthing much to say about it ... but ... It was very heartbreaking to write ... I have the WHOLE thing planned out! Ish soooooo sad! :( well .. I think it's sad and touching..... meh! Just read it! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade ...... even though i wish i did sometimes ... and this fic contains Kai X Rei Shounen Ai material .... you don't like it then don't read it! I don't want NO comments from flamers!!!!! :p**   
___________________________________________________  
  
"Why do we fear the unexplained? Why are we scared when we see someone come up to you in a mask at night? Why? why are we always scared of these things? Is it because we don't understand them, can't see the man behind that mask or what? He could be so nice .... Maybe it can be the same for love ... no-can really explain the sensation and the feeling of it, can they? What exactly is love? Is it an emotion? a physical feature? or ... something that's just there, like the wind, the water ..." The thoughts stayed in his head as he laid down in bed at the peek hours of the morning, the moon was still up in the sky and the sun was about to arise in just a few hours. He stayed there, silent, talking to himself, asking himseld questions that he knew he couldn't answer. "It's because of what we hear that scares us..." The words rolled off his lips as he spoke softly, not nearly loud enough for anyone else to hear even if they were beside of him. His eyes became weak, yet he struggled to keep them open trying to find all his answers, "People say love hurts ... I don't want to get hurt. I don't want anyone else to get hurt ... I know how you feel, why don't you tell me ...words can hurt, but it's what you don't say that hurts me the worst ..." His tired eyes took him over and soon he was sound asleep, lost in the midst of dreams as the shadows of the dark night sky soon gave into the orangey pink tint of the rising sun ...  
  
* * *  
The morning came while Rei and the others were walking downstreet, they were planning on going to the new amusement park not too far off from where they all lived, they went together planning to stay for a while now. Each of them were excited, except for Tysong, the fact of getting up before dinner time on that beautiful summer day, just wasn't his thing..  
"Why did you guys have to wake me up!?" Tyson muttered to himself, yawning, stretching his mouth wide.  
"Hey! Stretch your mouth wider... we can fit the whole universe in there!" Max joked pointing to Tyson's mouth.  
Tyson sweatdropped. -_-'   
Rei was walking on silently ahead of them looking around. His eyes traveled down the sidewalk then up to the sky as though he were in deep thought thinking about something.  
"Hey guys? Is Kai coming too?" Kenny asked adjusting his glasses.  
Rei seemed to block out what Kenny was saying.  
Max shrugged, "I dunno .. that oaf might not even want to hang around us in public! Being a team was enough for him!"  
"He's probably sleeping in having a heck of a summer!!!!" Tyson squealed wailing his arms around.  
"Kai's coming too!" Rei said all of a sudden.  
Everyone else stopped and looked at Rei, tilting their heads just a little confused.   
"How'd you know?" Tyson asked.  
"Because I'm right here!!"  
Everyone spun around to see Kai following closely behind them.  
Kai walked up and punched Tyson in the back in a friendly way, "Don't be such a wuss!" He smiled a smile that was rarely seen on him and kept walking on.  
"Whoa man! Someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Tysone scratched his head blinking, staring at the new and un'jerk'ish Kai that he used to know so well before.   
Rei turned his face the other way as he adjusted the strap on his backpack he was carrying over his right shoulder, his face seemed to be a tint of pink as his eyes, not his face, were on Kai.  
  
* * *  
They were there! They were finally into the new amusement park. It was humungous! Swimming pools, water slides, an arcade, rollercoasters. They even had a little boat ride in the moat around the amusement park, a haunted house tour! Everything you can imagine that would make the best amusement park.  
They were all set to go off which ever way they wanted to!  
Tyson grabbed Kenny's arm and started to drag him towards the waterslides, "Co-me! ON!!" he yelled urging him on.  
"I don't wanna!!" Kenny yelled out. .^ ~ ^.  
Max picked up Kenny's feet and both Tyson and Max began to run with Kenny in between them towards the waterslides, Max and Tyson laughed ans smirked at eachother, "Today my man! You are going on the monster slide!" He was pointing out the biggest fastest and funnest slide in the whole park.  
Rei was left alone with Kai, but he didn't seem to mind that they went off on their own, he just laughed at them as they were running off. He heard the cries of Kenny moving slowly farther away, while the three were out of sight. He lifted his head and wiped the hair out of his eyes and looked around to find a place to set all the stuff, in which Tyson Max and Kenny were to ambitious to start off right away, they left it all to Kai and Rei, he leaned down to pick up a bag when Kai's hand touched the top of his. He snapped his hand back quickly as Kai gave him a cocky look and picked up the bag and looked around for a place to set their stuff. Rei's face was now a tint of pink like before.  
It was only a moment until Kai spotted a place to set their stuff and they walked up to it and set the stuff down at the edge of the picninc table, Kai looked at Rei raising an eyebrow as Rei was staring blankly at him, "Uh ... something wrong?" he asked.  
Rei shook his head and set his stuff down, shaking his head, "Nope!" He opened his back pack and took out a pair of swimming trunks and a towel "I'm going to the water slides too! You coming?"  
Kai shook his head, "Nah!"  
Rei smiled, "Suit yourself then!" He smiled and began to walk on but then he stopped and looked back at Kai, "Come on! You should! It'll be fun and a great way to start off the summer" He smiled widely offering Kai an extra towel that he had.  
"I said no ..." He turned the other way leaning his hand on his head and yawned, "I was up late last night thinking ..."   
Rei shrugged and threw the towel at Kai, "If you want to come! No one's stopping ya!" Rei began to run now and he ran towards the waterslides the way that Tsyon and them ran.  
Kai took a glimpse back at Rei as he ran off slightly blushing, he tried to shake it off, but the pink tint stayed with him ...  
______________________________________________  
  
So ........... *ahem* My first Shounen Ai fanfic!! -^ _ ^- Uhhhh ... hoping to get part 2 up soon! Wait around for it!!!  
saki_lives@mangatown.com 


	2. Girl Trouble Has Come!

Part 2: Girl touble!! -.-'  
______________________________________________  
  
The sun was hot against Kai's back as he still sat there on the picninc table alone, silent, watching closely as a few kids walked past him playig with their beyblades, showing off who's was betetr. They were all laughing, having a great time. He heard the laughs and the friendly screams as they chased eachother around, playing tag. He turned his head to stare at the moat around the park to catch a glimpse of a pair of couples huggling eachother, rowing. He sighed and stood up and stared over at the waterslides where Rei and them, mostly Rei, was there. He picked up the towel and his backpack and headed towards them.   
  
* * *   
It was only until a mimute later that he had finally arrived there and stopped looking around, the waterslides were gigantic! There were smaller ones too for little kids, too, but the funniest thing was, Kai wasn't interested in the waterslides themselves. He stared for a moment and headed towards the changing rooms with his backpack in his hand and Rei's towel.   
  
((Sorry fangurlz! I am not gonna write while Kai's changing!!! no descrippy of that! Awwww! Too bad!! ;P))  
  
He stepped back out into the sunlight wearing his swimming gear, no shirt and trunks. He was now standing in front of the waterslides, he took a glimpse around seeing if he could spot Tyson, Max, kenny and Rei, it took him a second until he noticed Tyson coming down the waterslide and Kenny in the pool with a polka dotted duck floaty wrapped around his waist.   
Tyson landed in the water with a splash that soaked all who dared to walk past him, he smiled and apologized to a few kids who were lucky enough to be walking by him at the time.   
Next to come down was Max, he came down and accidently landed on Tyson's back knocking him under the water. They struggled for a minut, but Tyson came back to the top.  
Kai stood still for a moment seeing that the group was not complete, Rei! where was he? He stared and waited for him to come down, but he didn't.  
Tyson, by chance, stared over at Kai's direction, "Hey, Kai! Over here!" He was waving and splashing around in the pool, getting water up Max's nose.  
Kai waved back and began to walk over to them, he looked around seeing if he could spot Rei, but no hope.   
"I see that you finally made it!!" Max jumped out and smacked Kai in the back with a wet hand, getting him all wet.  
Kai slightly glared over at Max then smirked, "Glad that I could!" and with one push, Max was back into the pool.  
"Hey guys! Watch ittt!" Kenny complained adjusting his now soaked glasses.  
Kai was hoping that it wouldn't show that much, he didn't want them to make a big deal otu of it, but knowing them, they most likely would've. He kneeled down and asked them,"Where's Rei?" He looked around every few seconds as though he were paranoid.   
Tyson looked around, and back up to Kai. "I dunno ..." he then looked over at Max.  
He shrugged, "I dunno either!"  
Kenny then pointed out towards the big pool with people all over it suntanning, a few smaller slides and many picnic tables where people could eat, "Over there, he went over there I think!"  
Kai nodded and got back up and nodded.  
"Hey there!!" Tyson yelled out to him.  
"Huh?" He turned around, hoping that wasn't a big hint, he really didn't want them to know until the time was right. But, it wasn't what he thought it was, with just one arm around the waist, he went plummiting down into the water, making a big splash.  
Max was doubled over in laughter pointing at Kai, "Hhahaha!!"  
Kai began to twitch his eyebrow, "Oh ya!!" He dove under the water and caused Max to flip backwards, "Now who's laughing!?" He said popping his head out of the water, "Ha!" He soon stopped and turned around to be surprised to hear a familiar voice ring throughout his ears, he spun around.   
"Thought you weren't coming!" Rei smiled, kneeling down by the pool.  
Kai's cheeks went a slight pink and he shook his head, "Changed my mind I guess!" He slightly turned the opposite way hoping that Rei wouldn't see his face.  
Rei adjusted his sunglasses and smiled back and stood, "You won't guess who I found here!" He exclaimed.  
Kenny was cleaning his glasses and putting them back on, "Who?"   
Maria ran out from behind Rei and smirked at them wearing a hot pink bathing suit, shades and sandals with a mesh red wrap around skirt on that touched the ground, "Hey guys!" She smiled and waved at them.  
Kai seemed a little dissapointed to see her, "Hey ..." He said in a soft yet angered tone of voice.  
She slid her glasses down a bit and held onto Rei's arm, "You guys staying for the whole day?" She asked.  
Tyson thought for a moment, "Yup!"  
"That's great! I'm staying too!" She seemed to jump with joy as she held onto Rei's arms,"Well ... Me and Li are atleast! Well.. knowing him... that party pooper!"  
Kai wasn't jumping for joy, he was probably wanting to jump out of the water and grab Rei's other arm, and steal him on her, but he didn't want to, he didn't feel like pushing Rei to excepting his feelings. He had to tell him someday, and he gave himself the word that he would come right out with it and say it THAT day, when they're alone. He'll find Rei's true feelings about him, the truth will speak that day.   
__________________________________________________  
Part 2 end! Stay tuned for PART 3!! 


	3. I dun have a name for it yet! '

Part 3:  
________________________________________________________  
The sun was hot as it beated down onto their faces and bare arms, Tyson, Max, Kai, Maria and Rei were only a bit tanned, but kenny on the other hand, he was redder than a fully ripe tomato!   
They were all slowly walking along throught the park after their trip to the waterslides, Kenny didn't go down the bid one though.   
"Wher are we going next?" Maria asked as she genlty tightened her grip on Rei's arm.  
Kai took a glimpse over and gave her a little glare, slightly hoping that she never saw it. He turned his head back and looked around when Maria noticed him staring at her.  
she tilted her head and stared at him in a cocky way for a moment, then she grabbed her stomach, "Ah! I'm hungry! You guys wanna pick something up to eat?" She asked.  
Kenny was trying to keep up but he was too sore to move now from his burn, he heaved a sigh of pain every now and then as he dabbed on some lotion to suposedly 'soothe' the pain. It didn't seem like it was working at all, well, atleast not too fast anyways.  
Tyson looked back at Rei and Maria and nodded, "Sounds great! But, before we eat, I have to go on that ride over there!" he pointed just a little ways ahead of him towards a rollercoaster, the biggest on in the park, it had a few loops, sharp turns, curves and everything else that could make you throw your guts up if you ate before you went on it, "I have to go on that before I eat! I don't feel like spoiling a great meal onto the person in front of me!" He joked and looked back at everyone else who all weren't quite sure what to say, they weren't sure whether or not they wanted to go on it.   
"Hey man!" Max ran up behind Tyson and slapped him in the back in a friendly way, "I'll go one with ya! You can count on that!" He scraped his thumb across his nose and laughed.   
Kai looked back at Rei.  
"You gonna go on, Kai?" Rei asked leaving Maria's grip.  
Kai nodded and turned the other way for a moment to hide his pinkish tint along his cheeks, he slightly smirked, "Maybe I can sit next to Rei!" He said to himself.  
Tyson and Max wasted no time, they ran up to the coaster, of course, dragging Kenny along behind them. They were waiting patiently wait for the last round to end.   
Kai slowly walked up to the coaster until Rei and Maria were just slightly ahead of him. He paused and wondered if he should ask Rei if he could sit next to him or not. He wasn't sure how to ask, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Maria, what is she laughs right in his face? Kai shook it off and slowly made it up behind Rei and tapped his shoulder.   
Rei turned around facing Kai, "Yeah?" He asked.  
Maria turned around and blinked tilting her head to the side.  
Kai was a little nervous now that Maria was looking at him, "Uh -- umm ..." He was stuck on words to say, he didn't know how to start.  
"Wait for me guys!" A voice yelled out behind them.  
Tyson Max and Kenny were too preoccupied by watching all the loops and turns that the coaster was doing. Kenny was feeling a little sick already, but Rei Maria and Kai turned around to see Li running up to them, he stopped and held his head down breathing heavily.   
"Li!" Maria called out, "Where did you come from?" She asked stepping down the line standing beside Li.  
He smiled up at her, "Wanna sit with me?" He asked.  
Maria's eyes widened and turned towards Rei and then back to Li, "Uh ..." She began, "Sure!"   
Kai turned his head back up to Rei, "Looks like we're sitting together!" He slightly blushed and smiled a rarely seen smile.  
Rei returned the smile and nodded, "Guess we are!" He grabbed Kai's arm and walked up next to Tyson, Max and Kenny, "Is it almost here?" He asked.  
Tyson turned and nodded, "Yup! There it is!" He pointed to the rollercoaster as it jolted to a hault, all the people began to walk off it, they seemed a little dizzy and some even a little sick, "Looks like that guy ate before he went on!" Tyson laughed seeing a guy run off towards the direction of the bathrooms, "Eww! Looks like he ate pizza!" All of them turned their heads away.  
"Tickets please!" The man at the gate asked as he let them all go through, they all turned their attention to the man and one by one passed them the tickets.   
Tyson, Max and Kenny fit into one, Maria and Li into another and last was Rei and Kai.  
Rei sat in the seat and buckled himself in, Kai sat down next to him.  
"Gah! damn buckles!" Kai struggled to get it in but it was too stubborn to buckle up!  
Rei leaned over Kai, "Here! You gotta press this button first..." He pressed the button and placed the buckle into it, "There! See ... so simple!" He leaned back to see Kai's face a little pink, he paused and then turned his head the other way, he was a little pink himself now.  
After everyone was all buckled in, they were off!  
Kai looked over at Rei a few times noticing that he was looking back at him as well, did he feel the same? Kai was hoping and waiting for the answer to soon come.  
_____________________________________________________________ 


End file.
